


Bonded For Life

by baeconandeggs, kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAE2017, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Smut, Wolf AU, self-lubricating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been best friends since they were pups. When the coming of age ceremony has decided their status, no one is surprised when Chanyeol decides to court Baekhyun openly. Except Baekhyun himself.





	Bonded For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1260494/
> 
> Author’s note: No one can refuse Wolf!AU, so I love whoever the prompter for this plot! Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it! Also, I hope I manage to fulfill all of your requests. And thank you so much to the mods for every help!

“Baekkie! Baekkie!” Little Chanyeol jumps up and down.

“What is it? Did you catch it?” Little Baekhyun runs, panting heavily because he can’t follow Chanyeol’s running pace.

“Yes! Yes, I did it!” He holds up a little bunny by its two long ears.

Little Baekhyun lets out a sound of awe, his little hands clapping in amazement.

“Channie, you are so cool!”

The bunny sniffs its nose as little Baekhyun steps closer to touch it. The shivering animal bravely nips onto Baekhyun’s finger and the boy yelps in surprise.

Chanyeol drops the bunny down as he grabs Baekhyun’s hand up to inspect it.

“Baekkie, are you okay?! Does it hurt?”

Baekhyun grins, chubby cheeks moving up.

“It’s okay! It doesn’t hurt that bad!”

Chanyeol frowns, looking intently at the reddening pretty little finger. Nothing could hurt Baekhyunnie.

“I will kiss it better!”

He lifts the hand up and presses his plump lips over the pink spot. Baekhyun giggles, feet thumping up and down on the ground.

“Chanyeol, you are so childish!”

“But mama does it all the time!” Chanyeol argues, continuing to kiss the skin. Baekhyun lets him though and it doesn’t take long before the skin is no longer pink and believe it or not, the pain lessens.

“Chanyeol, you are so cool! It doesn’t hurt anymore!” Baekhyun gasps, staring at his finger (which is wet from Chanyeol’s saliva but it’s okay because Chanyeol is his best friend).

“You must have the healing super power!”

The taller boy smiles proudly, puffing his chest out. As Baekhyun sits down onto against the bottom of the tree, Chanyeol joins him almost immediately and pushes Baekhyun’s head to lean on his shoulder.

The position is too usual and Baekhyun doesn’t even question about it anymore.

“I’m going to tell mama about your super power, Channie!”

Chanyeol nods proudly.

Well, don’t they know that bonded couple can heal each other?

They don’t, of course. No other seven years old children would understand the power of bond.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Baekhyun, are you ready?” Chanyeol shouts from the living room, impatiently waiting for Baekhyun who has not appeared ever since he starts waiting thirty minutes ago.

“Coming!” Baekhyun shouts back, voice muffled and it seems that he is still in his room. Chanyeol has heard that answer for the fifth time.

Being twenty, they are going to find out their status through the coming of age ceremony. With any other twenty years old, they will be heading to the head pack’s house... if Baekhyun will come out now.

“Baek, come on,” Chanyeol whines, stomping his foot.

“Coming! Coming!” Baekhyun runs, the door of his bedroom is slamming shut before he appears into the living room.

Chanyeol scrunches up his nose.

“What kind of smell is that?”

Baekhyun sniffs all over himself. “I bought vanilla cologne last week. It smells good, though?”

“No. It hides your real scent.” And hides my scent on you; he wants to add but holds it back.

“It smells good! Your nose is ruined!” Baekhyun throws his hands in the air.

Chanyeol holds a hand over his chest, feigning an offended face.

“That hurts. You know I can smell you just fine even though you are miles away from me.”

“That,” Baekhyun flicks his fingers, “is something I still don’t understand. How many super powers do you have?”

“Kids. Stop talking and just go or you will be late.” Baekhyun’s mama cuts from the kitchen. The male gasps, before grabbing Chanyeol by his wrist and pulling him to the door.

“You don’t just say it, Ma! We are going now!”

Chanyeol ends up listening to Baekhyun’s ranting about how they almost end up late just because of a conversation about Chanyeol’s silly super powers.

 

 

 

 

 

So many people are waiting for the ceremony to start. Baekhyun watches around in awe, nose twitching because of so many foreign scents entering his nostrils.

Chanyeol keeps a tight grip on his arm, eyes sharply glancing here and there.

“Wow. I wonder whether one of them around here would be my mate.” Baekhyun looks around.

The words grab Chanyeol’s attention back on him.

“What?”

“Someone could also be your mate, Chanyeol!”

The taller boy opens his mouth to talk but then the head pack comes out and announces that the ceremony is about to start.

Each person should stay still while the elders walk to each of them and separate them in between their status.

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun and a few others are being ushered to the other side of the room. Baekhyun grins and waves bye to him. It doesn’t take long before Chanyeol is pushed to another side and he wonders what they have turned to be.

“With this, your status has been revealed.”

The elder points onto the group Chanyeol is standing in, “This... is Alpha’s group.”

He is an alpha? Yes!

Baekhyun claps his hands as he watches his best friend is being dubbed as an alpha.

And he himself turns to be an omega.

“After this moment, your courting starts.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol, you are an alpha!” Baekhyun shrieks while jumping up and down.

The now-alpha grins. He reaches for Baekhyun’s hand and lifts it up to his lips, pressing a kiss over the back of his hand.

“I am an alpha. Your alpha.”

Baekhyun blinks at that. “It’s so cheesy. What the hell?”

Chanyeol steps closer to his best friend and sniffs his scent. Baekhyun is confused at what his best friend is doing.

“Chanyeol?” He calls out, but Chanyeol continues to sniff him around.

Baekhyun has just realized that Chanyeol’s scent had developed so strong. It has a scent of something dominant and power. He doesn’t know why but it smells so good.

“Excuse me.”

The both of them stop whatever they are doing when Kyungsoo’s voice rings.

“Don’t do this here. Find some place.” He protests, hands on his hips and foot tapping onto the ground.

“Kyungsoo! We are omegas!” Baekhyun comes up to his neighbor and shakes his shoulders front and back. Kyungsoo sighs and slips out of Baekhyun’s grip. That hurts.

“Do you need to elaborate it that way?”

“Yes! That means we will have to wait for someone to court us!” Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol has never cracked his neck this fast. His eyes open so wide that Kyungsoo sends him a smirk.

“Yes, we will.” The other omega responses while sending a smug grin to the alpha.

Chanyeol is planning a murder in his head over an omega goes with the name of Do Kyungsoo; up until Baekhyun spins to him with twinkling eyes.

“Chanyeol! What do I do if an alpha comes to me? Do I have to act modest? Or being like the usual me?”

The alpha grits his teeth, forcing a smile. “You don’t have to wait. There in an alpha here.”

“Where?!” Baekhyun glances here and there, oblivious to the stare Chanyeol is giving him.

“In front of you, Baekhyun.” He tries again.

The omega turns back and tries to find the said alpha, before he slumps back. “Oh. You mean… you?”

“Yeah!” Chanyeol grins widely. Baekhyun laughs, throwing his head back and damn it, Chanyeol is staring at his long neck.

“Don’t be silly, Chanyeol! You are acting so weird ever since we came back from the ceremony! Anyway, come on, Mama is waiting at home!”

Kyungsoo is nowhere to be found and Chanyeol heaves a relief sigh. He doesn’t need any more teasing from the omega.

Baekhyun has started walking away and Chanyeol jogs to catch up to him. He grabs the omega’s hand and twines their fingers together. Oh, that feels nice.

“Chanyeol? You are so weird.” Baekhyun says, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The alpha grins and brings the hand up, pressing a kiss on the knuckles.

Baekhyun tilts his head in confusion.

 

 

 

 

 

Alphas walk around and pass by. Baekhyun sighs as he slumps onto the table of the café.

“No one comes to me. What is this happening to me?” He grumbles. Kyungsoo ignores him and pays more attention to the new message on his phone.

“Again?” Kyungsoo mutters lowly, locking his phone back and choosing to ignore it even though the device is blinking again and again. Baekhyun looks up in interest.

“Who’s that?”

“Someone’s been sending me messages. I don’t know who.”

“Do you have someone courting you?” Baekhyun asks, eyes twinkling in excitement.

Kyungsoo shrugs, “Maybe.”

“I envy you! With those big eyes of yours, I wonder who the unlucky one is!”

Baekhyun yelps when his cheek is pinched so hard that he feels like the skin is peeling.

“Aw! Ow! Kyungsoo!”

“That should be my line,” Kyungsoo grumbles, “Who the unlucky one to mate you is.”

Baekhyun huffs. “The one for me is going to be the luckiest person! He will – Wow.”

 

 

 

Someone stands beside their table; his face is covered by a big bouquet of flowers. Baekhyun’s mouth is opened in awe.

“Byun Baekhyun?” The person behind the bouquet asks and the omega squeaks a ‘yes!’

“This is for you.”

The bouquet is lowered down and Chanyeol’s face comes into the sight. Baekhyun blinks his eyes in surprise.

“Chanyeol?” He squeaks breathlessly.

The alpha grins and slips onto the seat beside the still surprised omega, handing him the flowers. Baekhyun accepts it wordlessly while still staring at his best friend.

“What… What is this?”

“Um. Flowers?”

Kyungsoo snorts behind his cup of drink.

“I know, I mean… why do you give this to me?” Baekhyun asks confusedly.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath because talking to Byun Baekhyun is a hard task.

“No reason. I just thought they are beautiful and they will go along with you.”

Pink tints Baekhyun’s cheeks. “Okay… thanks, by the way.” He hugs the bouquet and Chanyeol beams at him. The alpha throws an arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder and sits still beside him, eyes glancing all over the café to watch out for some people who might be watching for his omega. Not that Baekhyun knows though.

Kyungsoo sighs. They are helpless.

 

 

 

 

 

Ding dong. The door bell rings and Baekhyun drops his cookie down into the bowl before running towards the door.

“Hello, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol grins and leans down to leave a soft kiss on his temple.

Baekhyun blinks in surprise.

“What are you doing here?”

“Are you interested in movie time?” The alpha asks, lifting a bag full of movies.

And that’s how they are curled up in the couch, with Baekhyun sprouting curse words to the antagonist in the movie.

“Fuck! Kill him! That’s right!”

Chanyeol wonders how an omega could be this loud.

“No! That’s not how you punch him! Kick him at the balls!”

“Baekhyun, you do know that it’s only a movie, right?” He comments and the omega glares at him.

“Let me enjoy this excitement of cruelty.”

Chanyeol gives up and lets him sprouts nonsense of curses again. He dips down to wrap an arm around the omega and to pull him close. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to mind or he is just too engrossed with the movie to even realize that he is half sitting on Chanyeol’s lap. The alpha sniffs his scent and closes his eyes, smiling as the sweet scent of the omega fills his every sense.

He buries his face into the crook of the omega’s neck and snuggles against the skin. Baekhyun yelps at the ticklish feeling and leans back.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Chanyeol is too drunk in his scent to even think right. He leans forward and kisses Baekhyun on his cheek.

The omega shrieks and pushes him away.

“What the fuck, Chanyeol?” He huffs.

Chanyeol pouts and hangs his head down, while Baekhyun shoves the cushion into the alpha’s arms as his substitute.

“If you are in the mood of cuddle, there goes the cushion. I’m not your human plushy!”

There the loud omega. Chanyeol wonders why he is so whipped.

 

 

 

 

 

As per usual, their families get together for dinner on certain night.

Chanyeol is grilling onto the sausages and veggies, while Baekhyun chats around with Kyungsoo and mothers.

“Chanyeol is acting so weird.” He scrunches up his nose. He is unaware of the amused stares he is getting from every omega.

“Why would you say that?”

“He keeps getting close. He growls at some people in the public. And he cuddles me! He is acting like a little puppy!” He huffs in confusion.

Chanyeol’s mother laughs, covering her mouth with her palm.

“Why do you think he is acting that way?” She asks. Baekhyun shakes his head, “I don’t know. He is getting weirder. A few days ago he is sniffing my head. It’s creepy.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “You stupid.”

“Why are you calling me stupid?”

“Use your brain, Baekhyun.”

Even his own mother pats his head with a hidden smile, “You are smarter than this, Baekkie.”

“What are you talking about?” The omega glances at each of them.

“Go and try to think why he is acting that way.”

“What –”

“The first ever sausages! Special for my Baekkie!” Chanyeol announces, holding the plate full of sausages and serving it for him.

Baekhyun thanks him and Chanyeol beams.

 

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, you smell a bit different though.”

The wide-eyed omega glances at him.

“What do you mean?”

“There is another smell on you. Wait. Do you happen to be courted already?” Baekhyun shrieks, slamming his chopsticks down.

“Yeah.”

Chanyeol chokes on his juice when Baekhyun screams.

“Who is it? Why don’t you tell me?”

“Why should I tell you? Is that important?”

“We are friends, Kyungsoo! How come you don’t tell me that you have an alpha! Where is our claim mark? Let me see!”

Kyungsoo pushes him away. “I don’t have it yet. He is a bit… shy, I guess.”

“Who’s his name?”

“Sehun something. I kind of forget.” Kyungsoo shrugs.

“What? How come you don’t remember his name?”

“Baekhyun, stop screaming.” Chanyeol tries to calm him down. Baekhyun swats his hands away and the alpha stops trying.

“He is so shy. He dropped a card of ‘hello’ in front of my house along with a single rose on each day. It’s kind of sweet but he is not acting like an alpha.”

“Oh my God! He is sweet! I wish there is an alpha giving me that too!”

“Hey, I gave you a bouquet of flowers!” Chanyeol protests. Kyungsoo smirks.

“I said an alpha, Chanyeol!”

“I am an alpha!” Chanyeol huffs, putting up an act of offense.

“Whatever!” Baekhyun shoves more food into his mouth. Sometimes he forgets that his best friend is an alpha.

Kyungsoo chuckles.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun calls as they lie down on the carpet on one fine noon where everyone is nowhere to be found.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I will ever find someone?”

“What do you mean?”

“I saw Kyungsoo going on a date with an alpha guy, whom I guess as the mysterious Sehun. Do you think someone would end up courting me?”

Chanyeol says nothing for a moment.

“I’m so loud and noisy. Is that the reason no alpha wants me?” Baekhyun asks again.

The alpha stays silent for a moment and Baekhyun nudges him with his elbow.

“Chanyeol, say something.”

The said male keeps being silent and Baekhyun huffs. “If you are not going to talk then –”

In a swift move, he finds himself being trapped down onto the carpet with Chanyeol towering over him. The look in the alpha’s eyes seems like he is holding back.

“Chanyeol? What’s wrong?”

The alpha dips down, pressing his mouth against Baekhyun’s. The omega widens his eyes in surprise and he pushes him away in reflex.

“Chanyeol! What the hell?” He shrieks, sitting up straight to glare at him. The alpha doesn’t seem like he regrets anything but there is a look of something strong in his stare.

“That’s what it looks like.” He answers silently.

Baekhyun huffs in disbelief.

“You should only kiss someone you like!” He reasons out.

“Well, I like you!” Chanyeol banters back.

“Then, you should only kiss someone you are meant to court!”

“I am!”

 

 

 

Silence fills the living room as Chanyeol’s last answer echoes in Baekhyun’s ears. He what?

“What?”

“I am.” Chanyeol breathes out, his voice low this time, “I am courting you, Baekhyun. You don’t even realize it.”

The omega gapes in shock. His best friend is courting him? When? Why? How?

“You are…?”

“Courting you. Yes.”

Silence washes over them as Baekhyun repeats it again and again in his head. Chanyeol is courting him. That means Chanyeol wants him to be his mate. And he doesn’t know. He doesn’t have any idea.

“Why don’t you tell me?” He mutters out. Chanyeol sighs.

“I thought that I have made it as clear as I could. You still don’t see it though.”

“I… Chanyeol, I don’t know.”

“Of course you don’t. You keep seeing me as your best friend only!” The alpha shouts, feeling dejected and annoyed over how oblivious Baekhyun could be. He loves him, okay? He has been in love with him ever since he laid his eyes on a toddler Baekhyun twenty years ago. Silly, but the alpha inside of him has imprinted on him.

“Can you… can you leave? I need time to think.” The omega whispers.

Chanyeol looks at him with sad eyes before he gives up.

“I will wait for your answer, Baekhyun. If… If you don’t, then I understand.”

The door is closed with a soft sound as soon as Chanyeol leaves. Baekhyun rubs his face and blanks out for a moment.

 

 

 

Chanyeol is an alpha. He is courting him. He wants him to be his mate.

He is an omega. He is waiting for someone to court him. But he doesn’t know that Chanyeol is the one courting him!

No wonder! Chanyeol is acting so weird for so long ever since they found out their status! He is so edgy. He gave him flowers. He keeps sniffing him. He stares a lot. He hugs him. He follows his every command. He kissed his forehead. He woke him up with a smile. He even cooked for him. He left his scent all over him.

“Ah. He is courting me.” Baekhyun puffs out in shock.

 

 

 

 

 

“Ma?” He calls when his mother is doing the dishes.

“Yeah?”

“How do we know that… someone is courting someone else?”

She glances at him. “Someone is courting you?”

Baekhyun nods, and then shakes his head, before he nods again. “I-I don’t know yet. I mean… what’s the sign?”

“Well,” she wipes her hands dry, “they try to seek for your attention, of course. They try to woo you.”

Baekhyun gulps. “And…?”

“And they show their interest in you. They lather their scent on you.”

He drops down onto the chair and whines.

“How can I not see those?” Baekhyun mutters, rubbing his face with his palms.

His mother smiles in amusement, sitting down on the chair beside him.

“You finally realize it?”

He looks up in shock. “Ma, how could you know that?!”

She shrugs. “Well, everyone knows. Everyone, except you, Baekkie.”

“E-Everyone?”

“Yeah. Every single person in this town knows what Chanyeol is doing. His parents know, his friends know, even your grandma knows. You are the only one who doesn’t know anything here. Seriously, how come you are so slow?” She pats his head.

Baekhyun sighs. “Chanyeol, he… he kissed me.”

“Finally?” She voices out. Baekhyun feels his face reddens, “Ma!”

She laughs, “I’m sorry but looking from every second you two spend together, it’s surprising that he has just kissed you know. He could have just kissed you when you were five, six, seven. He had all the time. But he has just to do it now.”

“Why does everyone know but I don’t?”

“You keep thinking that your mate might be out there far from you. You should try to see around you. It’s closer than you think it could be, Baekhyun.”

“He told me he is courting me. He told me he will wait for my answer. But if I don’t give any, then he will understand. Does that mean he will leave me, Ma?” Baekhyun looks up with teary eyes. Just the mere thought of Chanyeol leaving him makes him sad and depressed. They have been together in everything, they are partners in crime, and they are the perfect pair.

“From his personality, then yes. He won’t regret anything and follow what you want, Baekhyun.”

“But I don’t want him to leave me!”

“Then do you want him to be your mate?”

Baekhyun stills. “I… I don’t think about it yet. I mean, isn’t it weird that he suddenly courts me? Does that mean –”

“Honey. He doesn’t suddenly court you. He has been courting you since long. It’s his instinct. He wants you starting from the time you met him with snot and drool all over you face.”

He freezes. He really doesn’t know anything.

“Seriously, Baekhyun!” His mother huffs, annoyed at how slow her son could be, “How come your head is so thick!”

“I don’t know anything, Ma! Why doesn’t anyone tell me, at least?”

“This is not something people should tell you. This is something you yourself should understand and accept. It’s clear as hell that Chanyeol likes you and adores you and wants you to be his mate!”

There. Baekhyun feels like he is seeing a clear light in front of him.

Chanyeol wants him.

Okay. That doesn’t sound so bad.

“I… I think I could live with that.” He murmurs, eyes widening. “Hey, Ma – I think I… no, I’m sure that I like Chanyeol as well. Yeah! That’s right! I like Chanyeol and he likes me too! That’s great! No wonder I always like his scent! And I like him being around me! Yes, it all makes sense now!”

His mother palms her face in defeat. “Fucking finally.”

Baekhyun is still murmuring over the facts he has long pushed aside about how he likes this and that and these and those and simply… he likes Chanyeol more than a best friend.

 

 

 

 

 

He will tell Chanyeol first thing in the morning.

Well, that’s what he plans to do but the moment he wakes up with a weird smell all over his room and body burning hot, Baekhyun screams.

“Honey?” His mother comes running from downstairs and stops on the doorway when she smells the scent.

“Ma, it hurts!” He curls on his bed. He feels like he is on fire!

She gasps. “Baekhyun, you get your first heat!”

Fuck. First heat at time like this? Such a great feat!

“Argh,” he clutches the bed, his stomach turning up side down and he needs something. Something unrecognizable. What is it?

“Honey, I will get you some suppressant, okay? So the pain will at least subside a bit –”

“No!” Baekhyun pants, his inner omega refuses at the mention of the pills, “I want –”

What is it that he wants? Water? Fresh air? Cold shower? Knot?

Eyes opening wide in surprise, Baekhyun tries reaching for his phone.

“I- I want Chanyeol,” he sobs, failing to get his phone. His mother helps him by dialing the numbers and gives the device to him.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol’s voice comes through the device and Baekhyun closes his eyes at how refreshing it is to hear his voice.

“Chan – can you come… come here? Please?”

The alpha can hear the strain in his voice, he is sure of it. “Baekhyun, are you okay?”

“Please just come. I… I need you.”

Anything; he just needs Chanyeol to be with him. He doesn’t think, he is just moving on instinct and his mother is quick to make some instant warm soup and places it in the microwave. She tells him of how the first heat is the most painful ever and he needs to let go. He can’t hold back. He needs to let Chanyeol handles everything and that she will be out to the neighbor.

Baekhyun doesn’t really listen to what his mother is saying but he nods his head to her.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s house is only a few houses away from him so he should be here by now. Baekhyun stares at the closed door of his room, eyes tearing up at the heat in his stomach and how he needs something else other than the cold water he is sipping right now.

Quick footsteps echo in the house and Chanyeol comes barging into his room like a mad man.

“Baek…?”

The omega writhes in his bed and reaches his hand out.

“Closer,” he whispers out and Chanyeol steps into his room as if under his spell. His nostrils flare as he takes in the sweet scent lingering all around the bedroom. As soon as his knees hit the edge of the bed, Baekhyun grabs him down and he topples all over the omega.

“Baekhyun,” the alpha calls, eyes dilated.

“Chanyeol, I, ah, please, help –”

Lips covering his and Baekhyun shudders when Chanyeol climbs on top of him. It feels so right, so good; whatever he is doing right now with the alpha.

Rough hands touching his sides before pushing every fabric off of him. His shirt is even ripped apart and the sound is very nice. Baekhyun finds him an alpha rutting on his leg and damn it. Isn’t it good that his first heat triggers Chanyeol’s first rut? Aren’t they made for each other?

“Baekhyun, argh,” Chanyeol grunts, closing his eyes as he ruts down on Baekhyun’s thigh.

The omega shudders and spreads his legs because he is aching down there on the place he doesn’t even understand where. He is now relying on his instinct and from the look in Chanyeol’s eyes, he is too, as the alpha sheds every single cloth he still has on him and then kneels in between his legs.

“Want,” Chanyeol mutters before he laps over the now leaking entrance. Baekhyun throws his head back, unable to believe that he is leaking something down there and Chanyeol is now drinking it out like a thirsty man.

“Ah, ah! Chanyeol –”

Slurp. All he can hear is that slurping sound and Baekhyun reaches down to tug onto the alpha’s messy hair, messing it even more.

The pheromones in this room are a mixed between his heat and Chanyeol’s rut and damn it, it’s suffocating him at the most satisfying way.

Tongue licking over his rim, lapping on it, before poking inside his twitching entrance and thrusting deep. Baekhyun moans out, riding his hips down, fucking himself on the single muscle that could bring him so much pleasure.

“More,” he calls out, voice cracking in the middle because he really needs more than a tongue. He needs something bigger, something so huge that will rip his apart.

Chanyeol draws back, not before giving his rim a last hard suck that makes Baekhyun keens in pleasure. The alpha watches the omega goes weak and sprawled wide under him, skin pink and glistening from sweat. He goes up to lap over his tummy, pressing kisses and leaving some marks, before moving up and breathing against the pink bud.

Baekhyun watches in anticipation because his nipples are hurting and they need some suction on them. Chanyeol encloses his mouth over one nipple and presses the flat of his tongue over it, before sucking vigorously with his teeth.

The omega screams out, more slick leaking out of him. Fuck, he wants more. He needs more.

“Channie, please.” He begs and the alpha doesn’t even waste any more time before kissing his mouth and enters him in a swift move.

Wait – enter what?

Baekhyun looks down and sees Chanyeol’s cock is pushing past into his entrance and—

Oh my God, they are mating.

The cock is half inside of him but the rest out there is still so long. How big is he, seriously?

“Baek, love,” Chanyeol groans, moving to grip onto his hips and pushing the rest in. Baekhyun arches his back off of the bed and mewls because hey, that feels amazing.

So let Baekhyun ponders for a while. He is in heat and he triggers Chanyeol’s rut. They kiss and Chanyeol eats him out. And now his huge cock is inside of him and the alpha is fucking him senselessly into his very own bed.

“Ah- ah, Chan- fuck, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun moans, body jolting up and down from the merciless thrusts down there.

Chanyeol doesn’t seem like the gentle best friend. He seems more like a dominant alpha. And Baekhyun secretly likes it that he spills more slick out of him. The alpha seems to love the smell of his slick as the erection that is fucking him open twitches in excitement.

“…channie, yes, ah yes!” Baekhyun grabs him down to kiss him and Chanyeol is delighted.

Everything happens so fast. Big hands holding onto his hips while strong hips slamming against his. Chanyeol’s hip bones keep digging into his ass cheeks and they jiggle on each thrust. Huge cock sliding in and out of him, creating a squelching sound that satisfies the both of them. Lips pressed together and Chanyeol mutters his name over and over.

The knot forms without any warning. Baekhyun screams into the kiss as it expands, widening and stretching his walls that it hurts. The alpha peppers kisses all over his face and he moans loudly when it locks them together.

In between the haze of lust, Baekhyun sees his gentle best friend is staring down at him with concern and affection. It makes his heart swells in happiness and he pulls him down to kiss his lips softly.

“I’m okay.” He mutters against his mouth and Chanyeol nods.

Cum spurting out of his cock and splatters all over his stomach as Baekhyun mews loudly. Chanyeol comes right away as soon as the first pitch of his voice resonates in the whole room, splashing inside of him thickly.

Something feels off. It doesn’t feel complete and Baekhyun feels the tugging on his chest.

As he looks up at Chanyeol, the alpha has that guilty look on him. He is glad that they are still locked by the knot so that Chanyeol can’t run away.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol whispers, staring down at him.

“Why are you saying sorry?” He whispers back, thumbing on his cheek. The alpha sighs.

“You were in heat and, and I took advantage of it –”

“Wow, wow. Stop right there, mister, because you were not. I called you here, remember?”

Chanyeol blinks, “You were just not in your right mind and I happened to be the closest one you could remember –”

“Fuck, Chanyeol. You are not helping. I want you, okay?”

“Why?”

“You are asking me why?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol nods. Baekhyun sighs and tells him the alpha to lie back down on the bed so he could lie on top of him.

Staying on top of the alpha’s chest, Baekhyun nuzzles into his neck. “I called you because I wanted you, Chanyeol. I wanted my mate to take care of my first heat.”

“But I’m not your –”

“Mate? Of course you are! You court me and I accept so what’s so wrong with that?”

Chanyeol gasps. “No way.”

“Yes way, mate. We are now – hey, you didn’t bite me!” Baekhyun suddenly realizes what feels so wrong, what’s lacking in their mating; is that the claim bite.

“I-I don’t want you to regret this, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol tells with sincerity.

The omega huffs, pulling Chanyeol’s head closer towards the crook of his neck, “Give me your mark, alpha.”

“Are you sure?”

“Dead sure.”

Then Chanyeol parts his mouth and locks his jaws on one spot. Baekhyun hisses at the pain but his eyes roll to the back of his skull from the sudden rush of pleasure and damn it, his heat comes back again.

There is a tongue still licking over the wound and Baekhyun is already grinding his hips down. Chanyeol moans against his neck and thrusts up, cock hardening once again and Baekhyun ends up riding him like a cow girl.

“Fuck, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol curses as he watches his omega grinds and bounces on his dick.

Baekhyun pants and wails, holding himself up on Chanyeol’s broad chest and another hand running on his own cock up and down.

“We… are bound to be together.” The omega says, breathless and locking his eyes with the alpha’s.

Chanyeol stares and smiles at him, nodding his head, before holding onto the curvy hips belongs to his omega and pushes them down to his cock. Baekhyun screams out and spurts cum all over his chest.

They get locked by the knot again but it’s okay, because Baekhyun doesn’t think that cock will be getting out of him for quite a time.

 

 

 

 

 

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asks as Chanyeol peppers kisses along his neck.

The alpha hums, nuzzling against his skin.

“Appreciating the fact that I have my mate in my arms.”

Baekhyun takes him by his cheeks and kisses him. The alpha immediately takes control over the kiss and Baekhyun lets out a mew when his tongue gets tied by Chanyeol’s in the heated kiss. Saliva exchanged and teeth clashed, Baekhyun wouldn’t want it in any other way.

“I love you, Baek.” Chanyeol mutters softly, his hands rubbing Baekhyun along his sides. The omega grins and nuzzles back against him, then pressing pecks after pecks on his plump lips.

“Love you, too. Sorry for taking so long to realize it.”

“You could be quite stupid sometimes.” Chanyeol comments and he gets a slap on his chest.

“You don’t make it clear enough.”

“I do! You are just too slow! Why would I carve your name on that wood? Why would I give you flowers?”

Baekhyun keeps on mum before he sighs in defeat.

“Okay, I am stupid. Happy now?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol smiles widely, “But you are my stupid only.”

Baekhyun kisses him again to shut him up.

 

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo! Guess wha- Oh, who is this?”

Baekhyun looks at his neighbor sitting on the bench and an alpha male standing in front of him.

“This is one I told you before. He is Sehun.” Kyungsoo answers and the alpha bows shyly.

“Ooooh! You are Sehun! Hello, I’m Baekhyun!” He sticks his hand out for a handshake and the alpha is about to take his hand, but a threatening growl from Chanyeol is enough to make him cowers back. Baekhyun hits his alpha.

Kyungsoo watches in amusement.

“You mated already?”

“Yes!” Chanyeol answers with a smug grin on his mouth.

“It’s my turn then.” Kyungsoo murmurs with a small smirk. Everyone blinks in confusion as to what he means with that.

Kyungsoo stands up and grabs the other alpha by his wrist. He forces him down to bend his knees and kisses him straight on his lips. Sehun’s eyes widen and Baekhyun gasps in surprise.

“You have nice height. Bet your dick is long. Come on. Let’s fine some place to mate.” Kyungsoo mutters and kisses him again before pulling him away. Sehun is left dazed and red faced.

Baekhyun claps his hands. “That’s my Soo! Go, Soo!”

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol huffs as he gets another pillow being thrown to him.

“You have such bad genes!” Baekhyun shrieks while running after the crawling pups.

“They are super genes, mind you!” The alpha banters and scoops the crawling Baekji into his arms. The girl giggles and nuzzles into his neck. One down, one more to go.

Baekhyun huffs at his son is hiding under the couch.

“Chanjoo, come out now!”

The boy shrieks, as if mocking him by imitating his tone and Baekhyun gasps in shock, unable to believe that his own son betrays him.

Chanjoo crawls out and is easily scooped up by Chanyeol. The twins are safely nestled in his arms. Baekhyun taps his foot and glares.

“They are choosing you now, huh?”

“Of course. I am the father.”

“Well, hello? I’m the mother here!”

“They were formed because of my super sperm so they take more from me.”

“Whatever. You wouldn’t be able to handle them alone!”

Chanyeol laughs and settles the slowly dozing off babies onto the baby mat down. Crawling for the whole day makes them tired and it’s a relief to finally see them sleeping. They are exhausting the adults.

Baekhyun keeps silent as his alpha comes to him and hugs him close. Chanyeol whispers sweet nothings into his ear and it doesn’t take longer than five minutes before he finally gives up and giggles from the playful nips along his earlobe.

“Chanyeol, stop that!”

“You want to know the secret behind my super power of healing?” The alpha starts suddenly and Baekhyun blinks.

“Yeah? It’s been so long. What’s about it?”

“I asked my ma and she told me that only bonded couple who can heal each other.”

“What? And you just knew this now? After so many years?”

“I’m sorry but I never paid any attention in history class!” Chanyeol pouts.

Baekhyun huffs, “So you are telling me that...”

“We have bonded since we were little, yes.”

“I can’t believe it. And to think that I didn’t even know you were courting me!” The omega throws his hands in the air, unable to believe on how stupid he was. Chanyeol grins.

“You looked pretty cute though when you were oblivious.”

“Excuse you. I look cute on every second.”

“Whatever you say, darling.”

“But seriously, we have bonded for so long and I didn’t even realize it?” Baekhyun breathes out in shock.

Chanyeol shrugs. “Well. It’s kind of surprising but it’s okay. You are mine, after all.”

Baekhyun scoffs but the tiny smile on his mouth is something that can’t be missed.

Chanyeol grabs him closer and presses their lips together. Baekhyun breaks into a smile before he parts his mouth to have a more intimate kiss.

“We are bonded for life. Don’t forget that.” Chanyeol whispers against his mouth.

Baekhyun whispers a soft, “I won’t,” and then he kisses him again.


End file.
